


When talking don't work Drink it.

by HariScarlet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is stuggling, Lance is shy when on the potion, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, not to be taken siriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HariScarlet/pseuds/HariScarlet
Summary: On a mission to a planet to form an alliance, that had gone wrong. The Paladins find themselves unable to pull Keith and Lance apart. and Keith has to suffer a whole week with a strangely attached Lance.





	When talking don't work Drink it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a love bug of sorts story. but soon realized writing emotions and lovey-dovey things is not my strong suit. It took me way to long to write it and sad to say I'm not super satisfied. but I still hope you love it.

It was a normal mission. Diplomatic nothing but talk talk talk. Keith found himself dozing off through it more times than not. It just wasn't his scene. He much rather be out there taking out the Galra personally, then trying to form alliances. Now that did not mean he didn't understand the importance of gaining allies. Because every ally made them that much closer to their goal. It just bored him to death. 

Keith got a quick look around and saw he wasn't the only one who looked like they didn't want to be there. Hunk looked like he was trying to keep his head up from smashing the table with his face. Keith was pretty sure Pidge had brought something to tinker with and was slowly moving lower and lower in the rather large chair. Shiro and Allura both seem to be in a deep conversation with the leader. At last, his gaze moved down on Lance, and for a moment he was starstruck. Lance was sitting closer to the front next to Allura. He wore an unusual, almost unsettling blank face as the watch them. He seemed to be in deep thought as he watched them speak to each other, But he noticed Lance wasn't really watching Allura and the leader. Instead, he was watching right behind them at a woman standing tall in a servant's uniform. She was gorgeous if you was into that kind of thing, she had long flowing brown and forest green hair that flowed down to her knees. Her skin was a pale pink color. She had three eyes and long pointed ears that angled down. She was in all sense beautiful, but all Keith could feel is a pit of jealousy. He was just lucky he knew how to school his face into something more neutral. Quickly looking away to focus more on Shiro than anyone else before his face was to get to red. 

Soon food and drinks arrived and Keith was so happy to have a distraction. He started to eat when he heard a chair get kicked back. Looking up to see Lance standing holding Allura hand stopping her from drinking. “Don’t drink that, Princess.”

Allura looked at Lance in horror, “Lance, what do you think you are doing?” She demanded. 

“I'm sorry, princess. But I don’t think that is safe for you. It’s been poisoned.” Lance spoke. He took the glass and brought it to himself Far away from her as he could. 

The king stood up pointing at Lance. “What are you saying? You think we would do such a thing?” The king yelled. His long red hair falling off his should. 

“Maybe not you. But you beautiful Servant seemed to put something if the Princess drink.” Lance held the drink closely.

“How dare you suggest one of my personal servants would do such a thing. Why don’t you prove it?” The king only seemed to get angrier. Keith slowly stood up ready to get in between Lance and the king even as a pang of hurt came from the word beautiful for someone else. 

Lance then took a deep breath in and gave a snarky smile. “If that’s what you want to keep the Alliance.” He looked over at Keith and smiled. And before anyone could protest he took the glass to his lips and swigged it down. Lance’s eyes immediately went heavy and started to fall back from his standing position.

Keith didn’t move fast enough to stop Lance from drinking the liquid, but he was there in time to catch him then moved in between Lance and the king. “Lance! Lance! Can you hear me?” Keith yelled shaking him feeling panic surge up his body. 

“Get out of the way let me see him.” The king stood up trying to get to Lance’s body.

“Don’t you dare touch him! This is your fault!” Keith bit back holding Lance even closer. 

The rest of the paladins had rushed around him. “Keith don’t be mean. I doubt it was his fault.” He could hear Shiro saying. 

But Keith felt the king trying to pull him away from Lance. “I said let me see him!” He said in a violent tone. Making the other paladins be taken back.

Lance started to stir. “What’s all the commotion... why is everyone yelling, mullet?” Lance asked in a groggy voice. He opened his eyes as landed on Keith that was in front of him. For a moment Lance’s eyes were bright red almost glowing, then going back to their normal gorgeous deep spacey blue. Lance’s face turned bright red and looked away shyly. “Um… Keith… could you g-get up… Your ass … is sitting on me… and I don't think I can take your beautiful face staring at me any longer” He then seems to realize what he said and grabbed Keith’s hand shakenly. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to say beautiful … Just meant face… not th-that it’s not good looking or anything… but just… sorry.” He looked down and shook bright as a beat. 

Keith Just sat there in shock as he felt his face heat up. “Lance are you okay.”

Lance nodded shyly as he nuzzled Keith’s chest because it was so close. Lance felt Keith stiffen up at the contact. “Is… this not okay?” He asked almost sounding panicked pulling away and started to cough and shake violently.

“Lance what’s wrong?!” Keith started to yell in fear for the other. 

“What’s wrong with him do you know how to fix him, your highness,” Hunk asked and walked over and grabbed the kings arm being more violent than anyone had ever seen.

The King then let out a sigh. “Well, I guess I can’t get away from this. You would figure it out anyway. Or kill the blue paladin by accident.”Hunk let go in shocked horror. “ Don’t be to bothered by it. But we were going to give you, princess, a love potion of sorts. It was to make it so you couldn’t leave. And we, I’m not proud of it, but we were going to hand you to the Galra for protection. We don’t want to be in this fight. We are not warriors or fighters. We just want to live in peace, don’t worry we haven’t called yet. The reason why I’m telling you this is because you or any of the paladins are not attached to the place. Also, the person that has the potion on them and the one they are in love with can’t be separated. I am willing to accept any kind of punishment you wish to do to me.” when the King was finished he had bowed his head slightly to the others. Lance Had quit coughing and was shyly snuggled up to Keith, seeming to not even listen to everything that was explained.

“Will it wear off?” Allura asked in a cold tone. She stood up and walked in front of the king in almost a threatening manner. 

He shook staring into her cold eyes. “Yes. it should only last a few quintants maybe about 8.” he raised his hands in surrender. Hoping to keep himself safe from her wrath. something then came flying to his body. And he moved quickly to grab it. He held a small circular device. He looked down to it in confusion. “What is this?”

“You will use it to call us in time of need,” she said walking over to Lance and Keith she kneeled down. “Come on guys. Time to go.” she stood up and looked at the others. 

“Keith’s warm… I don’t want to m-move.” Lance nuzzled closer as Keith just kept frozen there it was hard to even breath it seemed. 

Lucky for Keith, Hunk took pity on him and picked up Lance making him stand on his feet. “Come on buddy, we need to get you back to the castle.” Lance only pouted and reached for Keith’s hand. 

“Lance you don’t have to hold my hand,” Keith grumbled.

“Please…” He said very pitifully sounding so heartbroken.

“Ugh fine. Just don’t fall behind.” Keith said with a slight blush showing across his face while dragging Lance away from everyone. He could hear pidge snicker in the background, ‘ha ha ha very funny.’ his thoughts rang out then, 'man, Lance's hand is so warm and soft, and... oh no.' 

“So Lance and I can’t be separated until he gets better… I can’t do this, Shiro.” Keith wined. They were sitting on the large couch in the lounging room with the other paladins about 5 hours later. Lance was laying on the couch barely touching Keith's thigh with his leg. Lance was just shyly playing with the fabric of his shirt being far to quiet. 

Shiro just stood there in front of the two. “I know you don't want to Keith. I know you have a certain reason as to why to not to want to, but Lance might die. We got some more information from them about the poison and they said that he doesn't have to touch you. You can be away from each other for about 20 minutes if longer his body with start hurt. Causing extreme chest pains. And possibly death, but that's only extreme cases. Plus the poison is only in the system for about a week. They didn't want it to last too long because they basically used it for integration and to get the other party of to cooperate. It will be a good learning experience for you, So what could go wrong?” Shiro shrugged his shoulders and looked away trying to hide his smile. 

“don't you dare say that!” Keith snapped at him. It caused Lance to jump and pull away shaking. 

“I'm I bothering you aren't I, Keith. Do you not wish for me to be around… I’ll s-stay away as much as I can. I'm sorry I see... you so attractive, and wonderful, and amazing… You're just such a good person. And so talented that I couldn't help it, but I like you and w-want to be around you…” Lance was rambling. He pulled away curling his legs up to his chin holding his hand on his chest looking slightly pained giving off such a sad and pitiful sight not even close to the Lance he is used to seeing, it made him feel almost unsettled. 

It took a moment for Keith to completely register what Lance was saying. When his brain finally came up to speed he lifted up and place a hand on Lance’s knee. And did his best to give him his best smile he knew he just wasn't good at this kind of thing. “hey, Lance it's not your fault. Don't worry I want you to be around. I'm just... Um, not really use to all the attention. But don't worry, it will work out and the poison will leave your body soon. and you won't have to feel so hurt and overwhelmed” Keith finished and was happy to see Lance looking a lot better then he did earlier as his eyes gleamed with new hope.

He looked around noticing everyone else staring at him. He jerked his head back “What are you looking at?” He asked going back to being defensive.

Pidge just snickered looking at him. “nothing Keith. Just how you go from brooding to gentle in an instant." she then jumped up from her seat “anyway I'm out of here. See you later losers. “ she then swiftly took her leave not wanting to put herself in trouble. 

“I'm going to leave as well and start dinner. You two going to be okay right? “ hunk always the kind soul trying to not make him feel horrible. 

Keith just nodded and could feel Lance give a shy nod next to him. When they were finally left alone Keith just looks around awkwardly.”Man, it’s so weird for you to be acting so shy. You know you don’t have to be like this right?”

Lance looks at him then swiftly tilts his head back down, “Yeah…. Yeah, I know that… sorry.” He then tries to give a bright smile. 

This causing Keith to just groan out of frustration and the fluttering in his stomach to see how cute Lance Looked right now. “Good.” Though he knew it wouldn’t help what was going on. “I’m going to work out. You can come if you want.” He then promptly got up and started heading out the door. Knowing Lance was sure to follow and he just really needed a little distraction

They soon made it to exercise room. Keith looks over to Lance. “Can you just sit down over there and watch?” Lance smiles and nods enthusiastically. 

“Y-yeah, I love to watch you work out!” He says as he rushes over to the edge of the room like its something to be proud of which just makes Keith shake his head hiding the pink in his cheeks. ‘It’s just the potion that saying all this. Real Lance doesn’t care and look about me like that.’ 

Keith then starts the training sequence and started to battle the gladiators. Everything seemed to be going well. He was about thirty minutes into his battle and he was feeling good about himself. He was forgetting this whole problem with Lance and was finally able to focus on things that were more important like fighting the Galra, how to defeat Zarkon, or even taking down this Gladiator, and not How close Lance was, Or how he thought Keith looked beautiful, or they way Lance blushed every time he talked to and about him, or how soft Lance’s legs were when they touched earlier and how soft his lips looked and would be great on…. Okay, his mind wasn’t as sturdy as he thought. He was definitely distracted and not the good kind he was looking for. The next thing he knew a flash of blue came rushing to him and he was being pushed over landing roughly on the ground. The words “End training Sequence” was coming from someone else's voice into the open room. 

They both laid on the ground and he immediately felt long tan fingers touch his face and a panicked voice call after him. It took him a minute to realize what happened and he frowned “what do you think you are doing Lance I thought I told you to stay over there while I trained." his brows then furrowed even more, as he tried to hide the pink in his cheeks. 

Lance just sat up. “I j-just couldn’t help it. You looked like you were f-fixing to get hurt and I just had to make sure you weren’t hurt... You not hurt are you?” He picked up Keith face looking at him with such intensity that made Keith's face had reddened even more.

Keith yanked away unable to handle the closeness of it of the two. “L-Lance it’s okay… I’m fine… I wasn’t going to get hurt… I guess that’s enough training though…” he slowly pushed Lance away from him and started to get up and walk away on shaky legs. He had to get away. Had to get a breather he couldn’t take this closeness much longer before he does something he is going to regret.

His mind was fuzzy as he rushed down the hallway barely caring if he was being followed. He just needed to get out of there. He immediately made his way to the dining room hoping to find a someone to help distract him. He walked into the room and saw Shiro sitting down eating. “Shiro!” Keith growled and looked behind him to see in Lance was behind. “I can’t do it. I’m going to end up doing something that I’m going to regret, and he will then hate me forever. I am already having a hard time with that Loudmouth to not hate me!” he hissed out.

The door then wooshed open followed by Lance rushing through the door and slamming his body into him. “Keith! I was so worried you have vanished and it scared me and my heart started to hurt…”Lance was shaking in Keith’s arms and he immediately felt bad for leaving.

“I’m sorry… I just had to take a breather is all…” He let out a sigh of defeat giving Lance’s head a soft pat then could hear Shiro give off a soft chuckle behind his body.

“Well seems you to have worked it out. It’s getting late and we should be heading to bed soon.” Shiro glanced over at them.

Keith’s heart just dropped ‘in bed? With lance? Alone?’ He could feel his panic rise. 

Lance was nodding his head with vigor and started to pull Keith up to his feet, and Keith just felt far to stiff as he was being pulled away to the bedroom. Keith vaguely realized that they were heading to his room and Lance seemed to bashfully chat with him. 

The two finally made it to his room and he looked over to Lance. “So how… how do you want to do this? Can we sleep… um together?” Lance asked pulling himself closer to Keith. 

Keith could only felt his face feel like it was on fire and Pulled away in panic like he was burned. “Um no. maybe next time. Since this is our first time we should start out um… slow? You can take the bed and I’ll sleep on the floor.”

But Lance wouldn’t have it and pulled Keith close, “No that’s not right, I-I don’t want to be alone. Come… on” He yawned, and Keith just weakly let himself be pulled to the bed. Keith was just stiff as a board in a distress. ‘Please don’t get any closer!’ but obviously Lance couldn’t read his mind and if he could right now he probably wouldn’t listen, because Lance just pulled the cover over them and snuggled up close to him. 

“You're so warm and great. Love you…” and like that Lance was out like a light. 

Those words rang in Keith’s mind ‘love you love you loveyouloveyouloveyou.’ it ran on and on and he knew that between the closeness and his brain supplying what Lance had said it was going to be a long night. 

After hours of laying there bright red and staring at Lance. He tried to calm himself ‘it’s not true and I know it. It’s only the potion that’s saying it. Get ahold of yourself. You're being childish!’ he started to mentally yelling at himself, but nothing was helping and the next thing he knew it was time to get up. 

Keith pulled his body gracefully away from Lance so he could take a shower hoping to wake up. For the long day to come. After Keith’s shower he could tell even if Lance was being oddly shy he was starting to get more clingy as the two walked over to the dining room it was worrying him that he wasn’t going to hold out for much longer. He had to think of something that would keep Lance happy and away from him at the same time. 

Lance held grabbed his arm while they walked in the eating area the two was met with loud chatter. 

Shiro looked up from where he was sitting and eating his green goo doing his best to hold back a chuckle. Seeing the completely disheveled Keith. “morning you two. Sleep well?” he asked letting the chuckle slip through this time. 

Keith only let out an almost growl and shuffled into the room pulling Lance with him. Grabbing food for both as it seemed that Lance's hands were full, and walked to the table where he ate staring intensely at the bowl hoping to ignore the ever presence that was next to him.

Shiro Just chuckled at him again not even ashamed of hiding his amusement.

After Breakfast everything seemed to mellow down after that. Lance still stayed clingy, Keith would try to run away for a few minutes to get a breather but would come back after feeling bad for making Lance hurt. He would find Lance curled up in a tight ball whimpering and holding his chest. As soon as Keith came in sight Lance would light up like Christmas and rush over to him tackling him into a big hug.

After the fourth try Keith Just no longer had it in him to fight the tanned male anymore so the rest of the week seemed to go relatively smooth. Well for Lance it did, Keith was fighting everything he could to not actually turn him around and Make out with the guy. He hated it really Lance would stay close to him all day. He wouldn’t be able to get any training done because Lance would throw himself into Keith to ‘’save him’’. Then they would Have dinner, Keith would try to convince Lance to sleep in his own bed but it wouldn’t work. And Keith would wake up with tan arms wrapped around him barely any sleep at all. 

It made him weak and sick with himself that as more time passed the less he cared about it, and was starting to enjoy Lance’s constant presence. But he knew all good things must come to an end. 

While the two of them walked to dinner on the 7th-day things had started to feel like they were at a semi normal. Lance had been touching him less and they actually got in some workout in when Lance suddenly stops the two of them at the door. 

“ Keith I just Um… I just want you to know. That… Um I.. That I love you. I love you so much. And I know you said you wanted to wait. But I can't wait any longer... Every moment I wait my body feels like it's on fire… And I just can't!” and with that Lance pulled him into a deep kiss. they were now closer than he ever had before. Lance started to move his lips and kiss him over and over, but Keith just stood there in complete shock. From the words and from the contact. Everything felt like it was a blur. 

After what felt like hours of sitting there Keith’s brain started to catch up to him and he pushed Lance away. “what are you doing?” he felt breathless and felt his body start to shake. “I… Lance I can't do this… you'll have to hold out for a little while longer then you'll understand…” and with that Keith bolted away from the dining room tears stinging his eyes. 

Lance stood there not knowing what to do after feeling like he had been ripped apart. His eyes glowed red before vanishing back to its natural navy blue, and he clasped to the ground. 

a few minutes later

“well if you can't appreciate Altean cuisine and act like a bunch flying Barkliflops then don't expect me to cook for you again!” Coran yelled walking out of the kitchen almost stepping on Lance “Lance my boy! Whatever happened? Where's Keith?” he inquired kneeling down to pick him up. But Lance only lets out a moan as he laid there. Coran felt a little panicked as he rushed to the Med Bay. 

He gave a sigh of relief when everything checked out okay, and Lance was only sleeping. When he finished all of his Tests me smiled to see that Lance's dopamine levels were back to normal, and Lance finally started to wake. 

“Coran… What am I doing here?” Lance was sitting up and asked. 

“Oh, I’m glad to see your awake my boy. How do you feel?” Coran asked

And as if switching a light on. All the memories came flooding to him. “Oh no… no, no, no, no… ITOLDHIMILOVEHIM! I KISSED HIM!” he looked panicked and as he said that Keith came barreling in. 

“Coran have you seen Lance!” He huffed in distressed, huffing out of breath. When he saw Lance sitting on the table he came rushing up to Lance and grabbed his face. “Are you okay? Does your chest hurt? Can you breath right?” 

Lance pulled away and Huffed. “I’m fine. Don’t worry it’s over you don’t have to babysit me anymore and pretend you care. I get you guys need me for Voltron that’s all. You can leave now.” Lance jumped up and started to walk out of the medbay, But Keith wouldn’t let him. 

Keith grabbed him with strong toned arms. “Lance I’m Glad you are back, but I don’t know what you are talking about.” He then Took a deep breath and Just let his words slip out of his mouth.” I don’t know why you think I don’t care. But this was the best and worst time of my life. Because I have Like you a lot for a long time. And I didn’t want to take advantage of you, because you were under that dumb Love spell, and there was no way you could love me like that. But I just felt you needed to know before things became awkward and weirder than they already are.” Keith at some point let go and held himself close and was now looking down. 

“May I?” Lance asked as he grabbed Keith’s arm so gently. Keith looked up just in time for Lance to close in on them and start to kiss him. But he didn’t pull away instead he was overjoyed and started to kiss back. 

They kissed for a little while until they heard awkward coughing in the background and pulled away blushing, “Well now that you two have worked that out… let's go have dinner I bet the others are waiting for us.” Coran said and started to leave the room. 

Keith and Lance could do nothing but blush but they left out of there hand in hand. They finally made it to the kitchen. 

Lance Just kicked the door open. “Look who's back!” he raised his arm up still attached to Keith’s. 

“Are you sure you are okay?” Hunk asked. 

“Oh yeah Lance is back,” Coran said in between bites. 

“Oh no now we have to deal with you guys being gross?” Pidge asked. 

And Lance just Gave a quick nodded and a, “Yep” as he popped the ‘P’.

Keith just watched it all unfold and he couldn’t be happier how this all turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the ride as always find me on Tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr: MyBlueLionLancyLance


End file.
